


Nosy Neighbors

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [35]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: femslash100, Deductions, F/F, Female Friendship, Gen, Humor, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Coulson told me they were just friends.  He probably should’ve briefed us a little better if he wanted us checking up on the place once a week.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosy Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Darcy/Jane - book.

“Did _you_ know they were a couple?” Natasha asked Melinda, doing one more quick scan of the room as they left.

Melinda quirked an eyebrow.  “Excuse me?”

“Foster and Lewis,” Natasha explained.  They left the apartment, locking the door behind them.  “Coulson told me they were just friends.  He probably should’ve briefed us a little better if he wanted us checking up on the place once a week.”

“I’m still not following,” Melinda said.  “I thought they _were_ just friends.”

Natasha gave Melinda a sly grin.  “I saw the bedside table in the master bedroom.  Two books.  Did you notice?”

Melinda bit back a grin.  “Neil deGrasse Tyson’s _Death By Black Hole_ and E.L. James’ _50 Shades of Grey_.  Damn, I should’ve seen it sooner.”

“Have to keep that mind sharp,” Natasha ribbed.  “No wonder why Lewis’ bed was made so well.  She never sleeps in it.”

“I wonder what else they’re hiding,” Melinda mused, mind wandering back.

“Hey, maybe Foster just has diverse literature tastes,” Natasha said with a smirk.  “Or she’s finally rubbing off on Lewis.”

“Interesting choice of words, Agent,” Melinda said dryly, and they both broke down into quiet laughter.

Sometimes, their job had its perks.


End file.
